What can I do?
by Robynw1thn0w1ngs
Summary: Rima is suffering, she doesn't let Kusukusu tell anyone. And guess who notices she's acting odd. The long haired cross dresser everyone loves. Could he be her savior? Rimahiko. T for language, future chapters may have lemon.
1. My life

**(A/N) Hello everyone. My name is Robby, and this is my first story, so please give me some feedback to help my writing. IT's going to take a while for each upload, but I hope people will keep with me till the end. And this is a story if what if Rima's parents didn't divorce. Okay, I let you get to your story. Please send feedback!**

It's funny how your life can change with one person. And _**him**_ of all people, the rudest, selfish, pain in the ass. But thanks to him I'm alive. To explain this all, to tell my story I need to start at the beginning.

I sat in my backyard feeling the wind blow through my blonde hair. The stars twinkled above. Waiting, waiting, for Mama and Papa to stop yelling.

"Rima, Rima, look! Come on, smile! " I looked down at my little clown chara who was pinching her cheeks, trying to make me smile. I broke a sad smile. It's been rough for both of us. _Smash_. I jumped at the sound of shattering glass from the house. Then silence.

"Uh-oh" I said. I hide my head between my knees into what people call my "ball form."

"Rima! Get in here!" Mama screamed. I quickly got up and ran into the house. My mother was kneeling on the kitchen floor cleaning up kitchen glass. She didn't look at me as I walked in.

"Time for bed, hon."

"Yes, Mama." I walked up the stairs to my room. I changed into my nightgown, and got into bed. Tomorrow was school, so I could escape from here. But I knew I would have to come back. I was thinking hard about this, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kusu Kusu watched Rima sleep, knowing that she was hurt, not just from the inside, sometimes she got caught in her parents fights, and she was bruised all over. If Rima would just tell Amu or Yaya or somebody, they could help her, but she refuses every time. _How can I help her if she doesn't let me?_ She fretted all night.

_Beep, beep, beep. _I groaned and reached out to press the snooze button. It didn't stop. _Hmmm?_ I wondered. I sat up and realized it wasn't my clock. It was my ringtone, which I always forget to change to something more… Pleasant sounding. I unhappily grabbed my phone.

"Konichiwa?" I mumbled.

"Rima?" Amu's voice drawled out. "Where the hell are you? School's gonna start in five minutes!"

"NANI?!" I glanced at the clock. "Thanks for telling me, I'll be there soon!" I hang up as I rushed out of bed and scrambled to my closet.  
I pulled out my school uniform. I looked at it in disgust. The school had no size for a girl that was the size of an "elementary kid."(I'm in 8h grade, and I haven't grown at all! Still 4'10, while everyone else is in their 5'0 already. ) Mama had to make the sleeves ruffle up to fit, so now I look like a little princess.

"Kusu Kusu! We have to go!" I screamed at my still sleeping chara.

"Why?' she complained, rolling around on my pillow.

"I'm leaving!" I called as I ran down the stairs. That got her moving. Within a few seconds, she was flying past me.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat?"

"No time. I wish Mama would've waked me up. She always forgets."

I was breathing hard, I suck at running, and the school was pretty was pretty far. _Goddammit! _Finally, I was at the school gates. And you can't believe who was waiting for me.

Mister Long- Hair, cross dressing asshole, was leaning against the brick wall, smirking at my breathless expression.

"Hello, Rima." He said sickly sweet as he walked up to me. And unlike me, over the past two years, he had grown six inches, so I had to look _up_ at him.

"Where's my honorific?" I said as we walked into the gate.

"Rima- chan."

"Don't call me by my first name."

"Mashiro-chan."

"Nope."

"Sigh… You're so mean… And your late." He smirked.

"So are you!" I said walking ahead.

"So? Need I remind you Kureiji-sensei is in love with me?"Even without turning around I knew he was smirking. He was pissing me off. I stopped walking to yank his _precious_ hair. But as I stood (on my tippy toes.) to grab at it, he caught my wrist and pulled me to him. I felt the heat rise to my face as he laughed.

"Let go of me!" I snapped. I yanked my hand away from him, and turned away.

"You blushed!" He laughed.

"Did not!" I was relieved that I was turned away from him, as I become red as a tomato. _Ring-ring. _Shit, the bell. The two of us began to run to room 3-B, even though a certain someone probably could be in A.

"Care to tell me why you are late Mashiro-san?" Kureiji-sensei screeched as we walked through the door. "Hello Fujisaki, dear." She gave her best smile at him. I stammered to say something, but I didn't need to.

"Mashiro-san and I had to help the librarian carry some books, she kept dropping them." Nagihiko said brightly, flashing his beautiful smile and making his perfect amber orbs sparkle. Wait, what did I just think?

"Humph. Alright, sit down you two." Kureiji-sensei said sadly, really hoping to get me in trouble. I quickly walked to my desk next to Amu and sadly, _**it.**_ As it went to its desk, it passed me a note. ** You owe me.** When did he have time to write this? I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out. He smiled. I turned away as I felt my face turn red. Dammit, how the hell does he do that?

~The amazing time skip to lunch!~

At lunch, all the former guardians had gathered, Yaya, Amu, Tadase, Cross dresser, and Kukai. Kairi is still the Jack at Seiyo Elementary while Hikaru was King and Rikka was queen. I don't know about the Ace, but I'm pretty sure there's no Joker, since the Joker is a special position that rarely gets claimed. As I was making my way between Yaya and Amu, someone tugged on my hair. I turned around, but the only person nearby was a student I never seen before, and she or he didn't have a uniform. But they were at least 10 yards away. Then it turned to me. Its eyes were full of fire. Slowly I backed up. Into a wall. Wait; there isn't a wall behind me… I looked up into the annoyingly dazzlingly amber eyes of Nagihiko. He smirked. I skipped my snarky remark and asked,

"You know that person?" He looked at where I was staring. It was still staring at me. It looked at Nagihiko and walked over. When it stood in front of us, it bent to level with my eyes and it said in a deep voice with a strange accent,

"I'm a girl." I stared at her in shock. She broke a small smile. She seemed to notice Kusukusu on my shoulder. "Good luck. You'll find a way." She said. What was she talking about? She straightened up, and talked to Nagihiko in a foreign language, looking way too serious. As I resumed walking to the table, I whispered to Kusukusu, "Does she have a chara?"

"I'm not sure… We didn't see one, but she had this weird aura…" she squeaked.

"Who was that?" Amu asked as I sat down.

"No idea."

"Was..."

"She."

"Was she trying to hurt you?"

"Don't think so. She could see the charas. And I think she can read minds."

"Haha, wait what?"

"Ooooooh, psychic!" Kukai and Yaya said in a hyper tone.

"Anyways, Rima, why were you late?" Amu asked, and touched my shoulder.

Dammit, it hurt, and my body didn't listen to me as I tried not to wince.

_**Flashback~**_

_We were eating dinner. Mama and Papa sat at opposite sides of the table. They were talking about things I didn't understand. Then they simultaneously got up with their dishes. At first, I thought that, for once, I could go to sleep without the yelling, I didn't need to wait outside while they argued. I knew it was too good to be true. _

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU, JUST CALL ME BITCH?"**_

"_**I JUST CALLED YOU AN IN SUFFERABLE FUCKIN' ASSHOLE, YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP HIS OWN DAUGHTER SAFE!"**_

_Then came the sounds of glass shattering. I ran into the kitchen, with Kusukusu screaming for me to stop. I should've listened._

_Papa was about to hit her. Before he could, I pushed her out of the way. When he hit me, the impact caused to fly back, and hit my back on the counter. He registered in his mind that he hit me instead of Mama. I watched in fear as he slowly walked up to me. Mama could only watch in shock. He crouched in front of me and grabbed my hair._

"_Since you like being hit so much, you'll be my punching bag from now on." He sneered. He let go of my hair and left the room. IT took a moment for me to register what happened. When I finally did, I ran up to my room, curled into my ball form and cried._

_**Present~**_

"Gomen, did I hurt you Rima?" said Amu worried.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

At that moment, Nagihiko came and sat down.

"So?" I said to him.

"So now I'm your slave, and you can command me to do whatever." He said with a sly smile.

"Shut up, and tell us about that girl."

"Hai, Chibi devil- hime. Her name's Robyn. She's part of a very powerful clan, the Kurayami Kage No. In their clan, everyone is either a very experienced fighter or an amazing healer. She's half Filipino, half Japanese, fluent in lots of languages, and she hates her family, but she likes Japan. For a while she lived in America to protect her sister. She says she is a renegade, she'll protect people who pay her, unless she doesn't like the person, or she'll watch over you no matter what if she does. She's transferring here, and she was looking around and that's all I got."

"You got that all from that?" Yaya asked intrigued.

"If you say things in English Slang, it all flies by. She seemed to know about the charas, but she didn't say anything."

"Oookay. This Robyn person seems freaky, so let's talk about something else." Amu said quickly.

As they started a conversation about Easter, I was slowly dreaded going home, now remembering what Papa said. Then I noticed someone was staring at me. I looked to see Nagihiko staring intently at me. What, I mouthed. He narrowed his eyes shook his head and got caught up in the conversation.

_**~Time skip to Afterschool~**_

Afterschool the guardians still hung out, but we usually did normal stuff, unless we ran into an X egg here or there. We laughed went to the mall. At the Arcade, Nagihiko was beating every game, Yaya and Kukai were trying to beat each other at a dance off, and Tadase and Amu… were being Tadase and Amu. I just sat watching everyone, laughing when Yaya was pouting at Kukai for beating her, watching Mr. SmartyAss breaking all the games, so the manager asked to stop playing games, and Tadase and Amu being embarrassed at every little thing they do when their near each other. Nagihiko sat next to me on the bench. As we were watching everyone, I thought we were going to sit there in silence. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't go anywhere. I looked at him in surprise. He peered into my eyes.

"I know something's up with you. I'm going to dig my nose really far in your business if you don't tell me." Nagihiko's voice was serious. It was not kind or soft. It was kind of like a growl. I shook my head and looked away. He glared at me for a few moments than got up. Kusukusu, who had flown away with the other charas, came to my side. She already guessed what we were talking about.

"He can help you. They all can." She whispered. I shook my head once again.

An hour passed. I realized it was the time I dreaded. The time to go home. We all went our separate ways. I avoided Nagi's gaze. (Wait, did I just call him Nagi?!)

I walked home slowly with Kusukusu drifting behind me. Is this going to be my life? Having happiness then coming home to hell? IF this doesn't get any better, I will have to break all relationship with everyone.

At home, I was greeted by silence. I ran to my room and cried. MY chest hurt. I wanted to scream for help, but my voice didn't want to comply. I couldn't let anyone help me. They'll treat me different, or they'll only show pity for me. 'But if you don't, you'll break and lose yourself' a part of me fought. I didn't know what to do. Even Kusukusu could only watch.

"What can I do!" I cried out to nothing. I sobbed uncontrollably as my mind went dark.


	2. The pain

**(A/N) HI people, its Robby. I know this is kind of shitty, but it's my first story. I know a lot of pain, but I'm not that small or fragile, so if you have this experience, and want me add more, review. Any complaints, parts that need to be in more chapters, giving me ideas, or just reviewing for the hell of it, go ahead. (I seriously don't care)**

I lay on my bed, silently waiting, for Papa to come. I hated it. It hurt. But I don't want to be pitied, to be treated differently, or for anybody to get hurt.

"Rima! Rima! You don't need to go through this! You can put him away for child abuse, and he's not even drunk! Rima, if you tell anybody, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi, somebody!" KusuKusu pleaded. I winced at Nagihiko's nickname, and I didn't even know why. I shook my head. "Please!" KusuKusu voice cracked.

Then I heard the _thump, thump_ of Papa's heavy and tired feet slowly climbing up the stairs. I cowered under the covers, as KusuKusu hugged my fingers. Even though my heart continued to race, I slowed my breathing down, hoping that if that he thought I was asleep, he wouldn't do anything. I should know that it never would've worked.

"Don't even try to fake girly. Your Mama's got the night shift so no one's going to help you." He growled. Then he released a cackle that the villains would always do. He grabbed my golden hair and forced me to the hard, yet carpeted floor.

"No one's here to help you little bitch." he whispered aggressively, as he kicked my stomach continually.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" KusuKusu yelled at the creature who couldn't hear her. For once, I was glad some people can't see charas. KusuKusu wouldn't get hurt because of me. Well at least physically.

I began to cough up blood, as he continued to kick. He picked me up threw me up at the wall. I screamed out in pain, as it shot out throughout my body.

"Shuddap, bitch." Papa, no, the creature, snarled. It uppercutted me in the stomach. I coughed more blood, and foolishly tried to resist. It cackled once again, then threw me against the wall.

"Don't try girl. You can't do anything." it laughed, and resumed to kicking and punching me, my body growing too tired and numb to try and get away.

"That's it. Rima, I'm getting help!" KusuKusu screamed. I shook my head, silently pleading no.

"What's the matter girl? Haven't have enough?" It grabbed my wrist and twisted. I gave a weak scream. My body was too weak, but the pain spread through my body, like a million needles. I slowly gave into the darkness…

"Rima…. Rima…" a voice called out to me. "Rima, wake up! We're going to be late!" I felt my blankets being tossed to the floor. I blinked my eyes open. KusuKusu was floating above me. I looked at my body to see what it did after I blacked out. I was surprised to see medical wrappings covering my arms. I looked at KusuKusu for an explanation.

"After you blacked out, he shook you around, trying to wake you up. He threw you up against the wall a few times. Then he reached into his pocket and got a pocket knife. He… he… he cut you Rima, again and again and th-th-there was bl-bl-blood… He laughed as if it was funny, it wasn't funny, and h-he li-li-licked the bl-bl-blood. Later your Mama came and she was shocked by the sight of you, she patched you up, and put you in bed. We have to tell someone Rima!" she pleaded. I stared at her. Momma helped me? I shook my head to KusuKusu plea. I got out of bed. As soon as I got up, pain rushed to my head, to my arms, and to my shoulder. I gasped.

"Are you alright Rima?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll ditch Phys Ed later."

KusuKusu stared at me in disbelief. "Rima, we can avoid this if you tell somebody!"

I shook my head and slowly got dressed. I had enough to time to walk to school and make it on time. KusuKusu and I walked silently. At school, everyone noticed something was up. Kureiji- sensei didn't yell at me, and Amu was always staring at me. With each step to my next class (without Amu), my sight deteriorated. I felt dizzy. With each step, I felt like I was going to fall down. Someone from behind slightly pushed me and muttered "sorry" as they quickly walked by. I tipped over, then swayed. And then I fell with my head heading **(A/N) No pun intended, I just couldn't find another word**) towards the floor. Suddenly, someone grabbed my waist and pulled me up. The back of my head hit the person's chest. I rubbed my head as I turned around to stare into the amber eyes of the shmucking purple- head, with his signature smirk. I gave a weak attempt to push him away.

"What the hell do you fudging want?" I muttered. I waited for an answer. I didn't get one, so I looked up into his face to see what was wrong. He stared back, his face full of concern, worry, confusion and... Anger?

Suddenly he pushed my body towards him, and tucked my locks behind me. "Rima, if your hiding something, either you're going to tell me, or I'll find out somehow. So tell me now, are you hiding something? I can tell if you're lying." He released me from his hold, but his hand gripped my wrist.

"What the hell do you want?"

A growl rumbled rom his throat. "Rima, I want to help a friend. Is that a crime?"

_A friend? He thinks we're friends? Even after what I do to him? _

I took a breath and sighed. He could see through my acting, but I'm going to give it a try. I grabbed on to his shirt and gave him my most innocent look.

"Nagihiko, I swear, when I'm ready I'll tell you guys, okay?" I whispered. He didn't look convinced. The angry glint in his eyes lingered. The throb in my head continued, and tears emerged from my eyes.

"Mashiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

For the rest of the day, I went to classes, people always asking if I was alright. I kept hoping that no one asked. Afterschool the former Guardians went to go check on Rikka, Hikaru, and Kairi. The charas all flew away somewhere. Amu and I were sharing a knowing smile, watching the Queen always complaining to the King, and he was complying to her every need. Rikka had changed the boy, he was still emo around most people, but he let his guard down around Rikka. Usually. (**A/N: My next story is going to be Rikka and Hikaru, and people, please write more of them, there's barely any!)**

"Hikaru, I want some cookies."

"Rikka, you're going to get fat."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Ugh. Fine."

Tadase and Kairi became developed in a conversation about a new Ace. Yaya and Amu were talking to the Guardians, and Kukai and Nagihiko talking about basketball (even though Kukai's pure love shone for futball a.k.a soccer he enjoyed other sports, just not as much.) I was glad, he was too distracted to bother me.

Amu, hearing this, sparked an idea in her mind.

"Hey, Rima, why don't you go out with Kirishiima?"

_Damn Amu and her stupid ideas._

"Not interested."

Yaya suddenly giggled and whispered into Rikka's ear. Rikka grinned, and Yaya whispered to Amu.

"Really?" she exclaimed. And glanced at Kukai and Nagihiko. I turned around to see what they were gossiping about. Nagihiko was staring intently at our little group, and Kukai was blabbering on about this American thing called soccer, that was really futball, and their version of football was used with hands, the weirdos.

Nagihiko was only half- listening, while trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Jealous much?" Amu yelled to Nagi.

"What the hell you talkin about lady?" Nagi asked. Everyone laughed, even me and Hikaru.

I wish I could stay like this forver.


	3. Questions

**(A/N) I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Thanks especially to **Tsuki no kimi **who is, like, one of the best Shugo Chara Fanfiction writer ever! And to **lolitathegoddesso** who was my first review. Keep up the reviews! Love you! And I forgot to do this before; I don't one Shugo Chara, as pretty much everyone knows. All rights belong to PeachPit and their respective authors. Also, I forgot to put Robyn is my OC. If I ever make a mew account for some reason, I'll always have an OC named Robyn or Raven or a bird name. And are guys okay if I add demons and stuff like that? Love you.**

* * *

I dragged my feet as I walked home. I remembered how Amu made it sound like that cross dresser and I were together. Ha! What a joke. There's no way we would end up together.

Then the bad memories flooded back to my mind, reminding me of what awaited me at home.

"Rima…" Kusukusu said, but nothing more. She knew I couldn't smile at a time like this.

"Rima, if you keep thinking like this I'll turn... into an X-Egg."

I continued to walk as tears formed in my eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" I whisper screamed.

"Amu will try to understand, but she'll only pity me. Yaya and I... she'll understand my feelings, but she's too naiive to understand completely. Rikka and Hikaru are too young. Kairi is... too Kairish. Kukai will make this whole scene and try to be a hero. Lulu, she's thousands of miles away! Utau will be crazy, and I don't even know what that perverted cat stalker will do!"

"Rima, you forgot somebody." Kusukusu whispered as she sat on my shoulder. She was no longer giggling. No, I didn't forget. I just didn't want to imagine.

"Nagihiko, being him," I said as the tears doubled "...couldn't do a damn thing. He's too girly." I finished, lonely and hurting. Kusukusu sighed, and then stayed silent.

The tears didn't stop. I cried all the way home. I ran upstairs. The house was pretty quiet. Mama and Papa were probably at work.

_Stop crying!_ I commanded myself. Didn't work.

I changed into pajamas, did some homework. By the time I was in bed, the tears had subsided. I lay in bed, waiting for the cause of my suffering to come. Then I fell asleep, too tired to care.

When I awoke, the sun was streaming through the curtains. Papa didn't come last night I wondered as I got out of bed and changed into my uniform.

"Rima, look there's a note!" Kusukusu said while floating over to me.

_Rima, just because you escaped one little episode of our fun time, doesn't mean you'll get away tonight. Thank your mother for last night. You better be prepared tonight- Papa_

I dropped the note with mixed emotions. Fear and disgust of a savage beast, anger towards my mother who wouldn't do more, anguish, and longing? For what? Defiantly not the pain. For the happiness I once had? I guess... That had to be it... Right?

"What a fuckin' retard!" I was already too mixed with emotions to be surprised by my child's wish cussing. What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

When I arrived at school, on time mind you, there was no one waiting for me. Why did I feel so... Disappointed?

I walked into school with no headaches. I sat in my class. Purple head wasn't here yet, but sadly, neither was Amu. I pulled at my gag manga. Kusukusu went to go find Pepe and Musashi, so no one was laughing with me as I read.

"Aaahhh, Chibi Devil Hime- sama, Mashiro Rima is actually here on time!" said a certain voice in mock surprise.

"What do you want?" I asked without turning around.

"My number one priority is to serve you-"

"No sarcasm."

"Awwww."

"Have you been hanging out with Ikuto?"

"Maybe. Don't worry I save this act for you." I blushed, "Anyways, Number two, you already can guess, is to annoy you, and three is to tell you that that Robyn person is going to be in our class. Today. And-"

Suddenly, there was a loud poof, and I finally looked at him. Rhythm was floating right next to Nagihiko with a smirk on his face. "Rhythm, quit it! Sorry Rima- chan!" it said as it rubbed the back of his head. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but the bell rang.

"Attention EVERYONE!"

Nagihiko sat down, and Amu, who just arrived, rushed to her seat nearby. Kureiji- sensei entered the room and stomped all the way to her desk in front of the chalk board.

"TODAY, we have a NEW STUDENT. Would you PLEASE TREAT it- HER with RESPECT? SHIBARA- san, please come IN!" In came Shibara "Robyn" the "girl" from a few days ago. What shocked me was the fact she was wearing _**a boy's uniform.**_ As she walked next to Kureiji- sensei, I realized how tall she was. Taller than Kureiji and possibly Nagihiko! Dammit! What the hell does she do? Her brown hair had some black mixed into it, along with golden highlights, tied into a pony tail. From the corner of her eyes, I noticed she was examining the whole room. All around me whispers of "Is it a boy?" "Must be, he's wearing the guy's uniform." or "Look, he's glaring at us."

I glanced up at Shibara. Her brown eyes were examining all the faces in the room with appeared to be a glare. But I knew she wasn't mad somehow. She looked at me and her gaze soften, if only for a moment. She saw Nagihiko and gave a small nod.

She straightened up. "Excuse me, but can I say who I am before you start assuming?" Her voice sounded bored, with her eyes matching her expression.

Every, shocked at the sudden outburst, shut up. Shibara looked around to see if everyone was listening.

"My name is Shibara Tsubasa. I'm fourteen years old, as are most of you. I live by myself, and though I've lived all over, I most recently in America. I fluently speak 17 languages, and you probably can tell, I am half European, half Asian, only being one fourth Japanese. Good at sports and any type of combat. Oh, and for god's sake, I'm a fucking girl. I wear a boy's uniform because I hate skirts and none of the girl's uniforms fit .Okay, now's the time to start whispering."

Shibara- san quickly wrote her name on the board and took the empty seat behind me. Kureiji was so shocked, she didn't even yell at Shibara for cussing. I gave a questioning look. Why did she call herself Robyn? And how does she see charas when she doesn't have one?

_Later_ she mouthed.

_You better_ I mouthed back.

Throughout class everyone kept glancing at her. And she would glare back. Then I noticed that even Nagihiko was staring intently at her, as if she was some wolf about to attack.

And then I remembered something. I happen to be at the top of my class in English. When Robyn and Nagihiko were talking, it wasn't in English. It was something else. They're hiding something. What the hell was going on between those two?

_** The Amazing Time Skip To Lunch! **_

(Oh, what the fuck? **{A/N Sorry Kureiji!} Has anyone looked up the name Kureiji?**

Ironically, Shibara Tsubasa was in all my classes so far. So as soon as the bell rang for lunch, I bravely grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Royal Garden, where our little group was meeting for lunch.

"Rimaaaaaa- tan!" Yaya screeched. "Your late and- eekkkk!" Yaya had rushed up to me to give me a hug when she finally noticed Robyn.

"Hello Yuiki-san. Pepe." She bowed.

Everyone, even the charas were staring. Finally Hikaru broke the silence.

"Ahh. A K.K.N. Robyn, was it not? Didn't I see you on that business exchange with that-"

"I prefer not to talk about my former life associated with them. I am a lone wolf now. I'm not even with the UnChained Society any more.

"Now I think you all have questions that I might answer."

She walked up to the table and sat on it.

"Let's get started."


	4. Oh No

**(A/N) Wassup peeps. I am not dead; I've just been very busy with graduation. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for adding me to Shades of Pain. Check out the community bros, they're awesome. Well, tell me what you like or hate and I'll see what I can do. Love you, sometimes… Heh, heh.**

_What the hell is this girl? Well might as well get some answers._ But before I could speak, Rikka beat me.

"Do you live by yourself? Can you character change? Where's your chara?"

I swear I saw have a small smile before answering, "Well, your quite energetic. Yes I live by myself, and how can I character change when I have no chara?"

Rikka and Yaya gasped. Amu and Kukai gave a look of confusion. Kairi, Hikaru, Nagihiko, and I simply glared.

"I have an anino. A kage in Japanese. A shadow. I guess you can say it's my "guardian angel." You see, my mother's first child came out too early, born without a heart or gender. But it did have a soul. The soul went to a place that I suppose you can call 'heaven' or 'paradise.' Whatever was their judges the soul and if they see it as fit, can guard someone. It's very hard to explain. But to simplify things, a shadow exists as a child has the potential to use a chara. But to have a relationship with your shadow must mean you are willing to accept to rid yourself of all attachments in this life and of all emotions. And Samson, my shadow, didn't do that ritual. Well, per say he didn't willingly. But even so, he still found a way to look human. He can materialize, disappear, and can be only be visible to me at times."

Kairi's gaze intensified. "Prove it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well, let's make it in to one. My charanari against your Samson."

"I don't like making him fight, but alright."

As they continued their annoying conversation, my bruises on my arms and stomach began throb. My head pounded.

"Rima?" KusuKusu flew in the room and settled on my lap. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer it hurt too much. I clutched my head. Tears began to fill my eyes threatening to spill. "Rima!"

"Rima!" Everyone looked at me. Nagi rushed over "Can you tell me know?" I shook my head. He sighed and rubbed my back. I was going to snap at him but the notion of someone rubbing my back... I missed it... I felt safe for once.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Amu rushed over.

As everyone crowded me, the pain slowly subsided.

"False alarm everyone, its okay. I'm fine." Everyone nodded and backed up. Nagi stared intently at me. Warmth raised to my cheeks when he did that for some strange reason. "Okay Robyn or Tsubasa or what the hell your name is-"

"Kairi-senpai?"

"What Hikaru?"

"She left already."

Everybody looked at the table, and sure enough, she wasn't there.

* * *

After all the confusion, everyone parted ways. Not wanting to go home, I walked through the park. The sun was setting and it was completely empty. No little boys or girls smaller than me, laughing and playing, arguing meaninglessly.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up. There was the Robyn Tsubasa person thingy. What was she doing here?

"I know you too have questions."

"Like what?"

"Like what is my relationship toward Fujisaki? Are we formerly romantic or business associates? And of course, what dialect I was talking in with him?"

"…." I didn't realize that those were the questions I did have in mind, but now that they were said out loud I realized I agreed. Well, except the romantic part of course! The girl smiled, only for a split second then gave a dark frown. She took a step, closing all space between us. Her arms reached out, so fast, and before I even realized it, I was pressed against her large body, wrapped in a warm uncomfortable hug. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"And I bet you and your little clown want to know how I could possibly know how your being abused by your own father and how he plays his sick fantasies on your tiny little body, but lucky for you he hasn't raped you yet." Her voice whispered in my ear.

I gulped than nodded. I wanted, no wanted to know. My heart pounded. What and who was this girl? She released me from her grasp and sat down on the grass. "The Fujisaki Clan are close friends with the KKN."

"Isn't that a white supremacists' group in America?"

"That's the KKK darling. Klu Kux Klan. The KKN is Kuroyami Kage No. We're a large clan. And I mean large. We have associates all over and we practically rule the world. We own every large company and small or were partners with them and I was fed up. Everyone bowing and giving me what I want, then whispering behind my back. On my first business meeting Nagihiko was also there. We worked well together, but we were not friends, just associates. All the Clan and its partners speak a made up language. It has no name.

How I know about your personal life, well...

Nagihiko, would you like to join us?"

I whipped my head back and forth until I noticed a dark figure behind a tree. My eyes widen as the tall boy walked up to us, his amber eyes flaring. His eyes quickly glared at Shibara.

"Yes Shibara I think I will join you. I think I deserve some answers from Miss Mashiro, starting with the bruises all over her body. I believe I heard something about fatherly abuse?" He growled, and needless to say, I was frightened. A sudden gust of wind whipped his long hair all over, his amber eyes held no gentleness or amusement. This was not the Nagi I took for granted, the Nagi who was oh so kind, the Nagi who I took his gentleness for granted. I was screwed.

_ Shit._


End file.
